Problem: A telephone pole is supported by a steel cable which extends from the top of the pole to a point on the ground 3 meters from its base. When Leah walks 2.5 meters from the base of the pole toward the point where the cable is attached to the ground, her head just touches the cable. Leah is 1.5 meters tall. How many meters tall is the pole?
Solution: First, let us draw a diagram (not to scale!): [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E;

A=(0,0);
B=(0,4.5);
C=(6,0);
D=(5,0);
E=(5,0.75);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E);

label("A",A,W);
label("B",B,W);
label("C",C+(0.4,0));
label("D",D, NW);
label("E",E+(0.3,0.2));
[/asy] Here, $AB$ is the telephone pole and $C$ is the point in the ground where the cable $BC$ is anchored. The key is to recognize that $ABC$ is a right triangle since the telephone pole is upright. Meanwhile, Leah stands at $D$ and touches the cable at $E,$ so $DEC$ is another right triangle. Not only that, but we see that $\triangle ABC \sim \triangle DEC$ thanks to AA similarity.

From the problem, We have that $DE = 1.5\text{m},$ $AC = 3\text{m},$ and $AD = 2.5\text{m}.$ Therefore, $DC = AC - AD = 0.5\text{m}.$ We desire $AB.$ From $\triangle ABC \sim \triangle DEC,$ we get:

\begin{align*}
\frac{AB}{AC} &= \frac{DE}{DC} \\
\frac{AB}{3\text{m}} &= \frac{1.5\text{m}}{0.5\text{m}} = 3 \\
AB &= 3 \cdot 3\text{m} = \boxed{9}\text{ meters}.
\end{align*}